Steven Universe - Love Triangle
by sgtlozpl
Summary: Set after the episode jailbreak. Steven finds himself stuck in a love triangle. Can he survive the relationships? Please leave a comment on which is the better couple in you opinion Stevonnie (Connie x Steven) or Lapen (Lapis X Steven)? I want to hear your thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I had just gone on another mission with the gems. To clean up some of my mothers gardens because of wild vines that try to hurt you and trap you.

I had just gotten back when my phone when off, it was a text from Connie:

"_I'm free to day want to meet up?_"

I read the text with a smile when "What happened Steven did Connie finally say she loves you?" Said Amethyst in her way.

"No.." I replied hastily.

"Well your right it was Connie" Stated Garnet.

"That's so sweet he's even blushing" said Pearl.

"Whaaa... Never mind I have got to got I am busy" I replied.

"Have fun with Connie, Steven" said Amethyst.

"I will I mean I don't know a Connie" I said as I ran out the door. I could hear their voices traveling down the steps as if they were following me but as I got further away so did the voices.

As I got to the boardwalk a familiar voice called out "Steven"

I turned to see Connie running towards me. She jumped into my arms. Since the gem home world ship came things have been different between me and Connie as if we are know closer because we know how each other feels but don't have the words to make it one hundred percent. We walk up to Beach city cliff and sit to talk. I tell her about the mission the crystal gems and I had just been on. After I finish the story she grabs my hand.

"Steven no matter what we will always be friends right?"

"Of course" I answered.

"Well I ask because I need to say I love you?" Said Connie.

"Really?" I replied.

"Really" she answered.

"Well.." I stared to stair at the ocean when I see a girl walking on it Connie looks and gasps as we watch and wonder. The girl falls as if she realised she was walking on water and go's under. I turn to Connie she is already staring a me and as if knowing what I was going to say she says "Go".

I nod and run off as fast as my legs will go and make it to the beach Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst are already there. They sense my presence and turn to look at me. "What happened?" I asked. They stand there in awkward silence for a moment before Garnet says "It was a gem"

"Do we know who?" We stand again in awkward silence. Amethyst then says "Possibly"

"Well who?" We stand in silence again this time Pearl says choosing her words carefully "We believe it is Lapis Lazuli"

Suddenly as if being called she crawls upon the shore of the beach and whispers "Ste..ven I.. Love ...you" before collapsing on the shore of the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lapis Lazuli pov

I feel a warmth all over my body and hear voices saying things. I feel a hand against my forehead and another holding my hand. The hand from my forehead leaves but the hand in mine stays. I hear a voice saying my name.. Calling me. It's Steven I know it. My eyes flutter open and I see Steven standing there.

"Guys she's awake" he lets go of my hand before they reach the top of the stairs. Steven walks off out the door.

"What happened?! Oh no... Jaspers going to escape I must get back" I start to get up but all I can feel is pain "arg uhhh" I collapse back on to the bed with a thud but my pain increase "arrrrrr"

"Someone get Steven. Now!" Garnet says. Amethyst rushes off to get Steven.

"The pain..." I moan.

"We're getting Steven he can heal this" says Garnet.

"Or at least hope" mumbles Pearl.

"Guys I got him" Amethyst screeches slamming the forint door wide open. Steven races up the stairs.

"It's going to be ok" says Steven liking his hands. "Where does it hurt?" At his question I stop flowing the water around in my body which was hiding the buses I had from trapping Jasper.

"Whaa... I don't think I have enough spit for this" says Steven. At his honest remark I giggle. He starts to cover me in spit when he's finished we wait for a few seconds.

"See I knew this wouldn't work" mumbled Pearl. Suddenly as if proving Pearl wrong my skin started to glow when it stopped I had no more bruises. I sat up and looked down at my arms. No more bruises. Suddenly Stevens phone buzzed. The gems look at each other as if they know who it was and say nothing.

"I have to do something I'll be back" said Steven as he left closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Connies pov

"_Is everything alright wanna_ _meet up again?_"

I send my message to Steven. Five minuets later Steven was back on Beach city cliff.

"What was it?" I ask. We sit in silence.

He hesitantly replies "Lapis" As soon as he says her name I realise why he was quiet. He knows my feelings towards her are hate and I think he realised why.

I brush off my emotions and respond "Is she alright?" He nods. I ask another question trying to start a two person convosation "What happened?" He shrugs his shoulders and looks at the ground. An awkward silence falls over us. We sit there for countless minuets when I finally say "I should probly get back its getting late." I look at my watch and see it reads 12:09 p.m.

"Yea I gotta go to. Um... See ya later" says Steven before he runs off. I stand there staring out to sea wondering what happened while I wasn't there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stevens pov

I reach the bottom of the cliff. I decide to walk the rest of the way back to clear my head. "Why..." I mumble to myself.  
Why couldn't things just be simple I like Connie but when Lapis came along...

I walk around the corner to see Amethyst on the beach. "Are you ok Steven?" She asks curiously.

"I.. I'm fine... Why do you ask?" I reply. But she doesn't answer. "What did you do?" I ask pushing for the answer.

"Garnet may or may not have seen Connie saying she loves you and then Lapis saying the same" she replies hastily.

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME!**" I yell at her.

"She said it was unlikely because Lapis was there and as far as we knew she was..." She says trailing off not wanting to say freely trapped forever.

"**YOU STILL HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME!**" I scream before storming off. If they had just told me maybe I wouldn't feel like this right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lapis pov

Garnet and Pearl have their heads stuck out the door watching Steven storm off. Was it... Because of me? I ask myself.  
I hear the whispering of Garnet and Pearl who were soon joined by Amethyst.  
I pick up parts of their conversation "_vision was correct_" "_chose_" "_Connie_" "_Lapis_" I hear my name mentioned and they all look at me. They all see I am staring at them and mask awkward smiles across their face. I look down into my hands that were covered once covered with bruises not long ago. Was it wrong to come back? To ask for help? Or to tell Steven that I love him? "Raww" I look up to see Lion staring in my face "Ahh" I let out a shriek and Lion does a similar noise "Raw" I start to laugh as being with Lion begins melting away my sadness. In ways Lion reminds me of Steven.


	6. Chapter 6 and 7

Chapter 6

Connie pov

I sit staring at my phone. Should I call Steven or should I just never speak to him again...

Chapter 7

Steven pov

Ever since I moved the moss the lake has been my place to be alone. I sit there hoping my mother will help me. Somehow, some way. Lion appears next to me. I have got used to him doing that. He starts to lick my face and nudge me. "Not now Lion" but he continued "Not now" but he kept going "Okay what is it!?" I ask. He gets up and raws a travel portal. Lion looks at me. "Fine" I say defeated. I hop on and in a matter of seconds were are in a cavern that seemed to have no entry or exit point. It was filled with crystals and hanging on the wall was a full length mirror with a slight pink tone. I sigh "If only mum was here" at that moment the mirror started to glow and in the mirror a figure started to take form. By the time it was finished I could see… "Mum" I stand there staring at the mirror. "M-mum" millions of thoughts race through my mind. Suddenly her figure starts to distort "Mum!" "_Steven concentrate on me_" I start to think of just her again as her figure starts to reform "Mum" I say "_Steven_" she replies "I have so many questions like what were the gems like before and is Lion a girl or a boy? Oh, I wanna hear about all of your adventures to" I start pacing around "_Steven_" I turn to see the figure distorting again "Sorry" I say concentrating again "_Now Steven. Lion would have only brought you here when you needed me. You see this mirror uses great deals of your power or maybe for you its energy anyway it sees the me in you and brings it up as if I am on the other side of the mirror. It will only work if you concentrate though so what is it?_" I sigh "Connie…" "_Oh girl troubles_" "And Lapis and also the gems for not telling me" "_Oh so what actually happened_" I start to tell her about it "… And then Lion took me here and now I'm talking to you" "_Well ether way it looks like you have a choice Connie or Lapis and to forgive or not to forgive. The gems tried to hide it from you for a very good reason_." "**NO!**" the figure starts to distort but I keep going "They didn't warn me it's because of them that I'm like this now. They didn't warn me they didn't tell me and now I don't know what to do" I break down and start crying. "_Follow your heart Steven, follow your heart_" she says her voice getting fainter and fainter until it turns into nothing. I turn around and hop on Lion who has the portal waiting. "I'm sorry mum" I say before we jump back through the portal.


	7. PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE

I have started to upload this story on wattpad under sgtlozpl1 I will continue on with the story on here as some or most of you will/may not have wattpad but I'm on there more and will be more inclined to update so updates may come really slowly but good news is i have like 3 or 4 chapters for you! Thanks and please keep reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Lapis POV

It's dark out and has started to rain. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are in the kitchen still talking about earlier. The front door slams open and Steven walks in drenched from the rain. I sit up. Steven seams to hear this and looks my way. I see his face go red before he turns and heads towards the gems. Steven starts talking to them. I stand up and walk over to the kitchen to listen. He finishes by the time I reach the bench. They all look shocked even Garnet the lest expressionless of them all. Suddenly Pearl speaks up "No, no, no, no, no, no. I'm sure this mirror you saw was not Roses." She says denying his story. "Well then how did she see me and tell me that it was her mirror?" "Ahh…" Pearl seems to be at a loss at this stage. "I am sorry for before Amethyst" say Steven. He turns to me. I fell my cheeks heating up. He holds out his hand to me his cheeks redder than before. "I'll take you back to bed. I place my hand in his and he escorts me back up to his bed. I lie down and he puts his hand on my forehead. "Your still sick but that should pass" he removes his hand from my forehead and gets up to leave. "Wait." I say. He stops and my cheeks feel even hotter. "Can….." I hesitate to ask this question but mange to get it out. "Can you lay with me?…. I mean… Just till I fall asleep?" He hesitates but hops onto the bed and lays next to me. We hear the gems go into the temple. He then takes his hand in mine and lies there staring at me. He strokes the hair off my face and stares into my eyes. As I drift off to sleep thoughts fill my mind. Maybe this could happen…..


	9. Chapter 9

Steven POV

I woke up early and realized I had spent the night with Lapis. I quietly got up trying not to disturb her and turn around to see Pearl and Amethyst staring at Lapis and I. Pearl, Amethyst and I creep into the temple.

"What's so dam interesting about watching me sleep?" I yell at them.

"That's Pearls thing not mine plus that's not why we where there" Amethyst states.

"Yes we weren't there to watch you sleep" Amethyst nudges Pearls side and Pearl continues "I wasn't there to watch you sleep. We were coming to tell Lapis we are going on a mission and that you would be caring for her"

Me caring for her they didn't even ask but they didn't need to, after all following in my mother's footsteps I care for all.

"Ok when were you leaving?" I ask with a sigh. The look on their faces says they were expecting a fight.

"Uhh.. As-as soon as we talked to you" Pearl stammered.

Shaking my head as I sighed I replied "Fine. Kill a beast." I stated. I turned around and left leaving gaping jaws. I get to the door and look towards the bed which Lapis lays upon. Instead of leaving I hop back into bed with Lapis and sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Lapis P.O.V.

I open my eyes to see the man I loved gone from the bed. A sigh escaped my lips. I could smell some delicious scent. I pick myself up out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. A pile of pancakes stacked on a plate, popcorn popped in the microwave and various bottles of topping sit on the counter top. Suddenly a gurgling noise came from a room I hadn't even noticed before and out of the room walked Steven. He shook his hands letting water droplets fall to the floor. He looked up at me just realizing my presence.

"Oh, good morning Lapis" he said with his silly grin. I felt my cheeks burn a light pink.

"Goo-good morning Steven" I said with a slight smile. "What's this?"

As if just realizing

there was food cooking he rushed to it and cooked.

"I-I was going to-to make you breakfast in bed" he said shyly.

I looked at him confused Breakfast what is breakfast? Noticing my confusion he explained.

"Breakfast is what we call the first meal of the day" I still looked confused so he continued. "Do you know what food is?"

"Yes it's something you humans need" I replied.

"Well humans have food at certain times of the day. Three time a day we call these breakfast, lunch and dinner. If we get hungry in between these times of day we have food called snacks"

My face softened as he explained and by the end I understood.

"So" I ask "What's a meal?"

He laughed at my question. A meal is what we call breakfast, lunch and dinner"

"So they are called meals not breakfast, lunch and dinner?"

He laughed harder at this. "No that's like a nickname for breakfast, lunch and dinner"

"Oh ok. What's that?" I ask pointing to the brown oozing liquid he was putting on the pancakes.

"Melted chocolate" he says.

"Oh I have heard of chocolate does melting flavor taste nice" I ask.

He looks at me blankly. "Are you serious?" he asks.

"No I'm joking I know what melting is" I laugh then Steven joins in.

*BING* The microwave stops and Steven puts popcorn on the pancakes followed whipped cream and a strawberry on the top in the very middle. We sit there eating 'breakfast'.


	11. Chapter 11

Connie P.O.V.

I stood outside Steven's house but ducked when I saw Lapis and Steven. They sat there eating breakfast together laughing and talking. I looked at Steven he was looking at her the same way he looked at me, the same way I looked at him. Something inside of me snapped this meant war. Steven was mine but she came and ruined everything. I decided to text Steven.

"Hey Steven can we talk alone. I'm around the corner from your house. Be there in 5."

I heard the ping of Steven's phone. He looked at the phone panic crossed his face for a split second. He then stood up.

"Hey Lapis do you mind going to the doughnut store to get some doughnuts?" he questioned.

"No I don't mind. What do you want?" she replied.

"Hot jam doughnut thanks"

He handed Lapis some money and she left. Then I knocked on the door.

"Steven" I said. I took a seat on his couch.

"Hey Connie" he replied and sat next to me.

I knew Lapis wouldn't be gone long so I started 'the war'. I started crawling closer and closer to Steven. I growled at him as moving forward on all fours.

"C-Connie wha-what are you d-doing?" he stuttered and started slowly crawling back to the edge of the couch.

"Steven I have wanted this for so long from you" I said flinging my shoes off my feet. One hit the microwave and it popped open the other went through the door. My hands reach his feet. "I told you that I love you don't you love me?" I questioned him and ran my hand along the inside of his leg.

"I-I.." he stuttered and then I said "If you love me then let's have some fun"

I winked at him and he gulped. I started to move up further then I jumped at him. I shook my head to move away the hair that blocked my vision. I licked my lips then moved my head forward.

"C-Con"

I pressed my lips against his stopping him mid-sentence. I heard footsteps coming up to the door. I quickly switched us so Steven was on top. The creak of the fly screen door sounded the thud of the doughnuts she brought being dropped. I pushed Steven off me and backed away from the couch. I had made it look like he made the move. I looked at her. Her mouth hung wide open and her arms laid by her side.

"La-Lapis I didn't do this it was Connie" Steven said pointing at me.

I replied acting innocent "Then why were you on top of me Steven"

"Because you switched us around at the last second" Steven said in an annoyed tone.

We both turned to Lapis to see her close her mouth. She stood there in silence as if thinking about which person to believe. Her head turned to look around the room when her eyes feel upon my shoe.

She looked at me and spoke "So if Steven did do it then why did he take off your shoes, throw them at different parts of the room but not take off his?" she asked questioning me.

"I-I... Stevens mine this war isn't over traitor" I said. I felt as if steam would come from my ears. I picked up my shoe from the kitchen and went out the door to retrieve my other shoe which just happened to land just outside the door. I heard the door close and turned to see Lapis on the other side of it.

"Just so you know Steven and I slept together last night" she said before walking off. I turned around and stormed off the beach.


	12. Chapter 12

(Beach summer fun buddies: Take two)

Steven P.O.V.

Lapis closes the door and mumbles something to Connie. Connies face holds a look of disgust before she storms off. I turn to see Lapis sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen. I slowly walk over to her careful to keep my distance in case something unexpected happens again.

"Steven" she says sensing my presence moving towards her. I stop frozen on the spot and reply "Uhhh... Y-Yea?" I stammer, shakiness in my voice.

"You know what never mind you have probably been through too much this morning" she says with sadness in her voice. I move in front of her and say "No what is it".

She hesitates but slowly replies "Could we... Could we be beach summer fun buddies again?" She lifts her head up to meet my eyes. Her big blue eyes stare into my sole…. How could I say no to her.

"Of course we can I have to get changed first though" I say. After I return from the bathroom I find Lapis in clothes different to what she always wears. Ocean blue cut-offs and her same top but altered to have a full star instead of half a diamond.

"Do you like it?" she asked twirling making the ribbons of her halter crop top follow in toe. Light shone through the window to complement her. 'She's... breathtaking' I stepped towards her and bowed "May I have this dance milady?" I said as I outstretched my hand.

I looked up to meet her eyes. I stare into her big blue eyes. They always seemed to reflect the ocean. She slowly placed her hand in mine and we dance around the beach house. Each of our moves in sync with each others. A warmth radiates from Lapis and I then a glow then we stopped.

"Steven we just..."

"Fused"

"No I can't be like this again fusion is horrible I-"

"Lapis calm down I'm here I didn't mean for this to happen but you can trust me and obviously you trust me enough to let your guard down while we danced and fuse."

"Your right. What do we even look like?" I (we) walked into the bathroom to the mirror. I (we) are dressed in colours from blue to purple. We are wearing shorts that were blue with a white star under each front pocket. We also have a t-shirt on that has a tear drop shape at the back for Lapis's gem. The back of the t-shirt is tied with a dark blue ribbon. The t-shirt had an array of blues and purples. We have a dark purple pixie cut.

"We formed Lazurite" said Lapis


	13. Chapter 13

(Beach summer fun buddies: Take two part 2)

Lapis P.O.V.

"We formed Lazurite" I said. Fear still flooded through my body. I know Steven but I can't be fused again not after the horrible scenes that had started to flood back into my memory of fusion, of Jasper. A faint voice called out to me pulling me out of my memories. The voice grew louder the less I thought of my time under the sea until, "LAPIS" was screamed at me.

"What?" I said as I was finally out of my trance. Suddenly an ear piercing pop sounded and I was flung across the room only to hit a wall. My eyes fluttered open moments later. I saw Steven running towards me, arms wide, a worried look plastered on his face.

"Lapis are you ok? You weren't answering then we flung across the room as we unfused. That didn't happen last time I fused." At that my head snapped towards him.

"You've fused before?" I asked him. He seemed shocked at my instant recovery but managed to stammer out.

"O-Only once. With Connie" My heart cracked at those words why… how was it even possible. I push the though from my head I mean he only said once right? I stood up.

"Sorry to scare you Steven, but if you don't mind can we still be beach summer fun buddies today?" He nodded. He took my hand and we ran out the door. First was the arcade. Steven showed me how to meat the beat and road rage and throw foos ball. He also showed me some little G.U.Y.S. We then went to the town announcement and made fart noises at the perfect time. Steven also took me to the amusement park we rode all the rides except the tea cups and Steven had to explain why he wasn't allowed on those anymore but Steven still insisted I went on them. Then we went to the cliff where his mother's moss transformed in to flowers. He told me the story and it seemed so beautiful. We sat and talked until nightfall before leaving the cliff to walk home. On the way back we stopped at The Big Doughnut. "Hey Sadie, Hey Lars" Steven said as we enter the shop.

"Hey Steven and …. Stevens's friend?" said the one with pale yellow hair. Another person walked in and stopped when he looked towards Steven. He removed a strange device from his ears and started to yell at Steven.

"STEVEN. Get out of the way of my customer" he pushed Steven aside and slid in front of me.

"Hey babe. How can I help you" He said. He straitened up his hair and then winked at me. I stood there trying not to laugh but had no luck. I started laughing at the man in front of me. His face melted into one of embarrassment. Steven stepped in and started to talk.

"Lars this is Lapis. She is a Gem." Steven said. Lars had a look of disgust cross his face.

"Oh one of… them." He said the last word with such disgust I stopped laughing immediately. Everyone noticed this and looked at me. I walked up to Lars and made myself look taller.

"What's wrong with being a Gem? Lars. What's so disgusting about Gems? That's mean. Gems are great people" at this my words slowed as pain started to fill them. "Were… great…"tears started burning my cheeks. The room became silent and I turned and ran out of The Big Doughnut and towards The Temple.


	14. Chapter 14

(A memory painted in crimson)

Stevens P.O.V.

Lapis ran out of The Big Doughnut flowed by a stream of tears. I turned towards Lars and Sadie. "Catch you guys later" I said before following Lapis.

"What did I say?" said Lars as he turned to Sadie who just shook her head at him. I opened the door to The Temple and found Lapis curled up in a ball crying on my bed.

"Are you alright?" the room was all quiet but the sobs that escaped Lapis. "Lapis.."

"Home world was great it really was long ago before we lost our way, before we were ruled by the diamonds but because of them everything happened. The red eye, the invasion, Peridot, Me…. Jasper." She said Jasper with such a sadness she must remember what happened. "I'm guessing you remember what happened….. With you….. And Jasper." At Jaspers name she froze. So she does remember. "Do you want to tell me? If you want." I sat on the bed next to her. Quiet sobs left her lips. She hesitated but finally said "It was after we saw you that last time. Seeing you made me lose focus so Jasper became leader of the fusion. He knew he wasn't strong enough to fight me off and leave at the same time so he stayed as leader of Malachite for a while trying to regain enough strength to leave. Every time I when up to fight back he would hurt me. The last time before Jasper escaped I found myself trying to take back Malachite again. I came out from the water to find Jasper standing there with the scowl of a vicious dog and his eyes sending me daggers. Jasper said 'Have you come again to get you head smashed in' I didn't say anything but Jasper grabbed my shoulder and through me across the room. I become shaky and tried to get up only to be punched back down by Jasper. Blood was splatted across the floor from my jaw and Jasper taunted me 'So bloody pathetic Lapis. You sacrificed your life for humans. Why?' I was unable to speak because blood filled my thought and mouth. Every time I spoke blood splattered everywhere. 'No matter you sacrificed your life for humans just like Rose did and you will end up in the same place Rose is' he started to punch every part of me so I would come out purple but I tried to speak again and some of my blood splattered onto Jasper. 'NOW YOU'VE DONE IT' he said. He beat me up until I was inches from death. Every part of the room was crimson and so was Jasper. My breathing was now a wheezing which had happened a while ago. Jasper looked at me and said 'Don't imprison me again or I won't be as kind' were Jaspers last word before we unfused. He left and I found a small island to rest on until I had enough strength to make it her and hide my scars but I under estimated the distance and barley made it to you."

My face had turned pale and my expression horrified Lapis looked at me for a response. I finally processed what she had told me and I said "Are you ok how? Long have you remembered for?" I asked moving closer to her to embrace her. "I'm fine here. When we fused" I felt bad. I had caused her to remember her pain, her suffering. We sat there quietly for a while the only noise was the sobs of Lapis.


	15. Chapter 15

(Not of his own volition)

Lapis P.O.V.

I finally stopped sobbing and turned to look at Steven. I wanted us to kiss I really did. The moment was perfect and so was he. My brain had a twinge of pain for a second then everything cleared I looked back at Steven and his face started to come closer. I moved my head in and we kissed but it felt… fake. Like something was missing, like there was no love from him at all. What I felt over powered that weird feeling and I started to want more than kissing. A twinge shoot through my head my head again. When it cleared it started to become more than kissing. I hoped he would undo the ribbon on my top another twinge and he did I started to remove his clothes and I hoped he would remove the rest of mine and then I had another twinge. I finally realised it was me doing this to him. I was somehow controlling Steven, telling him what to do. I know it was wrong so I stopped. As if that broke the enchantment Steven started talking.

"Wha-wh-uhhh. What I mean why?" Steven stammered.

"I'm sorry for everything Steven for betraying you and The Gems, for coming back, for… this. I somehow think I have the power to control minds and I just controlled yours. This is what I wanted, not what you wanted. I'm so sorry" I gathered all my clothes in my hands and ran to the door. Suddenly a whooshing sound comes from behind me.

"Hey Ste-man"

"Yes hello Steven"

"Were ba-" I turned to see the crystal gems gawking at me. I then run out the door. 'I'm so sorry Steven'


	16. Chapter 16

(Mind Control and a Problem)

Steven P.O.V. "I'm sorry for everything Steven for betraying you and The Gems, for coming back, for… this. I somehow think I have the power to control minds and I just controlled yours. This is what I wanted, not what you wanted. I'm so sorry" said Lapis as she gathered all her things. She ran down the stairs and suddenly the familiar sound of whooshing filled my ears followed by familiar greetings. I looked towards the warp pad.

"Hey Ste-man"

"Yes hello Steven"

"Were ba-" All eyes of The Crystal Gems were converged on the blue figure. The squeak of the door hinges sounded followed by a bang. Lapis was gone. All The Gems looked to me for an answer. I groaned and dug my face into a pillow. A series of murmurs were followed by the creaking of the stairs and heavy footsteps the made there way to my bed. I felt the bed sink before a sigh escaped the lips of a person.

"Steven, what happened?" said the heavy yet familiar voice. My muffled reply was short.

"Lapis" the familiar click of her glasses had suggested she removed them.

"Steven, pleases, what happened?" I knew this meant for me to look at her. With a groan I lifted my head. Her eyes filled with sorrow for me. She knew… Well could guess.

"Lapis somehow controlled my mind to do something I didn't want to do." Another sigh escaped her lips.

"Come out guys" yelled Garnet. Two heads popped up from area above the couch. Garnet then spoke again. "Steven I am going to tell you something the others don't want me telling you because they think it will protect you." Garnet was interrupted by shouts and pleas from Pearl and Amethyst but continued.

"Connie has…. Connie has been kidnaped" I felt my jaw drop and there piercing gaze wasn't helping. My through turned dry and tighten

"Wh….wha…" was all I managed to stammer. Pearl looked at Amethyst and Amethyst at Pearl. They both then turned their gaze to Garnet.

"Once she left she was kidnapped by.." hesitation held her back from finishing the sentence. I choked out the words they were all waiting for me to say.

"Who.. who kidnapped her?"

Silence.

Garnet finally ended it with the name I was dreading.

"Jasper"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Look into the eyes of pure evil

Connie P.O.V.

Darkness slowly faded as I came to. The dimly light room appeared out of the haze. I turned my head to the side. The rock walls suggested I was in a cave. Bars blocked the only path out of this cavern. Standing up I walked towards the bars and tried my best to peer down the hall only to see a figurer emerging from the dark. I stepped back. Half out of fear and half out of shock. As the individual stepped in the dimly lit area. I started to make out there form.

Clad in a dark brown this woman…. man? shone under the light fragments in the cave. His/her orange skin glistened in the little light there was. His/her long white hair touched the ground. His/her face was old and withered the wrinkleless prominent on his/her tall and lean figure. As the rest of his/her face emerged from the darkness his/her nose began to shine and glimmer. It's now that I realise who's standing in front of me.

"Jasper…. I presume" Jasper froze at those words. As if shocked to hear his/her own name echoing through the cavern.

He/she licked his/her dry and cracked looking lips and spoke. "It's been so long….. Since I've heard someone…. Say my name" his/her voice dry and croaky. He/she kept stopping as he/she spoke as if it was a struggle to speak. Jasper hobbled over to a rock to sit on. He/she cleared his thought and tried his best to speak.

"I brought you here, Connie, because I need your help." At this my face began to contort from pure disgust into one of sadness. I felt bad for the withering figure sitting upon the rock. His/her head hung low, his/her long hair covering his/her old, degenerating face.

Without thinking I spoke. "I'll help."

Jaspers head rose from the rock. A deceitful grin plastered across his/her winkle filled face. I stumbled backwards at the look he/she gave me. He/she got up and hobbled over to the bars. Pulling me towards him/her before I could get any further away. Holding my head between his/her two frail hands he/her cackled and croaked "This won't hurt a bit."

My head began to feel tight and I began to let out blood curdling scream. I closed my eyes and began to beg for the pain to go away. It felt as if my head would burst at the temples as if something was trying to break out. All I could hear was Jaspers acidic laughter, echoing inside my skull. Growing stronger and stronger. A laughter that won't die. I sat there for what felt like hours even thought I knew it was minuets.

I finally had the strength to open my eyes and what I saw before me shocked me to the core. Jasper no longer looked like an old man, he was growing young again. I looked down at my hands only to see them turning wrinkled and old. I looked up at Jasper and is as if he knew I was looking at him. He opened his eyes and looked down into my own. His eyes were a fire red. All he said was "Have a good look into the eyes of pure evil."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapters are labeled wrong. Go by what is says below.**

Chapter 17

Falling into Blue

Steven P.O.V.

The news shocked me. Connie was gone and I wasn't there. I fooled around while she was kidnapped. My head hung low and my heart was crushed. I didn't understand how she could be gone. Her swordsman skills should have at least brought her time to escape. As everyone spoke, trying to tell me everything would be fine, I blocked them out. I blocked everything out. The wave of depression hit me like a rock, but it wouldn't subside. It kept hitting me, kept knocking me down until I couldn't take it anymore. I lifted myself from the bed and walked down the stairs and out the door. Trudging my feet along the sands of the beach, my head heavy, I powered on. Trudging through The Boardwalk ignoring the shouts and pleas of my friends and acquaintances. I walked to the outskirts of Beach City before calling Lion and teleporting anywhere. He took me to the moon. The forbidding figures of The Diamond Authority's leaders still loomed high upon the dome walls. Their plaid figures standing out upon the light brown wall. The higher the steps rose the more anger began to take over my depressing state. The pain I have had to endure and what I am suffering filled me with rage. I ran up the last few stairs and sat upon the cold hard chair pulling up any data I could on hidden gem bases around the world. My fingers flew swiftly across the keypad with rage as my guide. Once satisfied I called for Lion. I turned to look at the moon and I saw my reflection, the rage burning in my eyes. I turned to Lion who had now appeared and hopped on.

"Home" I spoke. The anger now present in my tone. We teleported but not to Beach City. We teleported to somewhere I thought I would never see again. Mum's Mirror.

My anger subsided as I jumped of Lion and began to run to the mirror. Now instead of anger my eyes were filled with tears.

"Mum…. Mu..Mum" I kept mumbling and sobbing to the mirror. Her figure began to come into view. Her massive pink curly hair, her elegant white dress, her comforting smile. By now I was on my knees crying in front of the mirror. Her warping figure leaned down to me.

"Steven.. Sweaty tell me what's wrong." I looked to her eyes and my crying slowed.

"I…. Can't… Do this… Anymore" I managed to whisper through my sobs.

"Can't do what?" She replied the worry prominent in her voice.

"Everything" I snapped. I then continued sobbing. "Everything. Connie, Lapis, The Crystal Gems, Beach City…. Everything. I'm always the happy one. The strong one but don't want to be. I hold everyone together but I can't do it anymore. I CAN'T BE LIKE YOU MUM." As I was talking I began to shout again but mum seemed unfazed by this and even with how I left things last time.

"Why don't you hate me?" I mumbled.

"Why would I hate you?" she asked shocked by my question.

"I yell at you and then expect you to have the answers to my problems. I tell you that I hate people, ask you to choose my choices for me. I don't understand why you don't hate me?" I continue sobbing afraid of the answer she will give me.

"Steven your young and have a confusing life it's only fair you can be stressed out by everything and just want people to help you. Asking for help is something everyone does. Everyone will love you and help you no matter what after all." She paused and then did something I didn't expect "You, are a Crystal Gem you'll always save the day and when I think you can't you'll always find a way that's why the people of this world believe in Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl and…"

"Steven" I said with a grin. Her voice was beautiful. I stand up. "Thanks mum and one more thing have you ever crossed a gem with mind control?"

"No. I'm sorry Steven. All I can say is be honest. Hopefully that will help."

"Well I've got a world to save." I said showing my goofy grin. "Goodbye mum."

"Goodbye Steven" She said with a smile and wave. I jumped on Lion and said "Home" I looked towards mum and realised she was already gone. And we went through the portal. Well it's time to choose.


	19. Prepare for a fight (Chapters are named)

**Just gonna go by chapter names now which is what i have been doing on wattpad because i totally stuffed up the chapter numbers.**

Prepare for a fight

Connie P.O.V.

As Jasper drained the last of my youth he/she cackled and roared and through me across my cell floor. I slowly sat up only to look down into my old sagging hands. Everything was a blur. My sight had gone bad once again. The cold pounded against my form and everything just felt like a struggle. I hobbled up onto my feet and slowly made my way to the still laughing figure.

I reached my frail, old hand through the cold metal bars with Jasper as my goal. He/she stopped laughing to look at my slowly moving arm making its way as far as I could reach through the bars. He/ she then lunged for my arm bending it in a way an arm shouldn't bend.

"Ha ha ha. You think you can stop me NOW?! HA HA HA" My whimpering form hurt at the way my arm is being held and bent back through the bar. Bent like a bow on a gift. I could feel every bone in my arm ready to snap as soon as I gave in. Jasper threw me back once again onto the floor of the cavern. "YOU SHOULD OF STOPPED ME WHEN YOU HAD THE YOUTH" he/she bellowed. Laughter trailing behind his statement taunting and mocking my hurt and feeble form.

With no strength left I lied there on the cold stony floor. Without anything left to give I gave in. "Just kill me then." My delicate old voice barely audible seemed to silence Jaspers laughing. "Just end it. Don't toy with me." I lifted my head to look towards Jaspers eyes. "Just kill me before old age or malnourishment beat you to it." My gaze still holding Jasper started to laugh.

"Well someone wants to die today" he/she chuckled. "I'll put that on the to–do list, but first I'm going to use you. Use you to get to Steven. I'm going to hold your pathetic little figure above that sad excuse of a settlement. It will then be burnt to the ground and when Steven thinks he's lost everything, I'm going to torture you in front of him that's when I'll check killing you off my to-do list. Then I'll kill Rose's disgusting half breed, Steven." His/her grin was wicked. In that moment I knew Jasper was crazy. His/her eyes glowed red and the right eye occasionally twitched.

At the point I knew if Steven where here he would be laughing at the predictable villain move Jasper just did. I started to laugh and laugh until I sounded just as insane as Jasper.

"Well maybe so one is just like me after all. I might have to hold of on killing you and find you some other youth so you at least look slightly worthy of me." He/she grinned. "As a slave."

He/she opened the door and started to drag me by my hair down the dark tunnel. It hurt but all I could do was laugh. He/she threw me to the ground and when I lifted my head I saw a giant robot. It seemed to mimic Jaspers form. The robot had long thick legs and beefy robot arms and on the chest of the robot was a big diamond with a yellow tinge. The robot was coloured brown and orange.

Jasper spoke with pride. "What do you think? Pretty great right. None of those gems will be able to stop this." He/she cackled and smiled with glory.

I managed to mumble. "They'll still win" but Jasper heard me.

"HA HA HA. You think _those _puny weakling can stop me. HA HA HA. Their team is a bunch of misfits." He/she said slowly walking towards me. "Pearl is a common solider who disobeyed orders. She's nothing." He/she said crouching down to my level. "Amethyst is and under developed gem. A mistake." He/she said gripping my hair in his hands. "Garnet is a forbidden fusion made by two weak gems who can't stand being themselves." As he/she stood up he raised me of the ground and looked in to my eyes. "And Rose made a horrible mistake retreating to that half bread. Steven is a disgrace to Gem kind and Human kind." He/she said projecting a fire in his eyes.

He/she started to drag me towards the leg of the robot. He/she kicked the leg with his foot and a door opened revelling an elevator. He/she threw me in which resulted me hitting the wall. He/she scoffed and stepped in. After typing a few things into the holographic interface the elevator started to shoot up towards the diamond. Jasper kicked me out of the elevator and sat down in a chair. As he/she was typing a few things into another holographic interface he said, "Watch as your precious 'city' crumbles." He/she started to cackle and the robot started to move. _'Please… Stop him Steven.'_


	20. A Battle of the City and of the Heart

**I cried making this. Please don't hate me.** **I'm sorry.**

Steven P.O.V.

Lion came to a skidding halt on the shore of Beach City. I dismounted Lion and went up the stairs of my home but all of a sudden, "Steven!" I was engulfed by Pearl screeching words of worry and anger about my sudden disappearance. I could hear the faint familiar sound of a twinkling whoosh. Without warning the door to the beach house was slammed open. This silenced Pearl and we both look towards the figure. In the door stood a very dishevelled Garnet. Her perfectly shaped square of hair now had strands of hair sticking up from every angle. Her shades not even helping as they laid diagonally across her face. Her outfit had cuts and tears through the legs and arms.

I nervously smiled waving my hand slightly. "H-hey Garnet." I spoke timidly. She started walking to me. Pearl shuffled out of the way and Garnet kneeled down to my height. Resting her hand on my shoulder she spoke, "Don't ever do that again." She said pausing. "I'm glad you safe" she continued before pulling me into a hug.

Amethyst came up behind me and slung her arm around my shoulder. In between her munching of a doughnut she said "Hey Ste-man."

"You were meant to be searching for Steven why are you eating doughnuts?" Pearl squawked.

"Ah I was. I was looking around the town. Huh." Amethyst replied before munching on another doughnut.

"Guys." I said gaining there attention again. "I think I know some places we can look." I replied and once again started telling them my story. "… Then I warped back here with Lion and here were are." I stated. They all looked deep in thought but before one of them could reply the ground started to rumble. We turned towards the ocean to see a robot rise from the water.

A menacing laugh cut through the shaking air. Echoing from a speaker situated on the robot. "Crystal Gems you are about to be put to an end. So is your town and every little puny human you care for." Suddenly a screen appeared on the belly of the robot. The screen flickered and fizzled and then a person was shown on the screen. She was old and was wrapped in her long grey hair. She squinted her eyes and crinkled her nose.

Garnet gasped which caused us all to look at her. "Connie…" her voice said so quietly I almost didn't catch it. Almost. I looked to the screen. How was that old woman Connie? Wasn't Connie with Jasper? I knew Garnet was right though I mean she has future vision.

The voice spoke again "Recognize her Steven. You should after all you know her."

"Let her go Jasper" Garnet spoke jumping from the balcony to the beach below.

"It's too late for that now. I have already used energy transfusion. She'll be dead soon." A gasp was heard through the speaker then the sound of skin making contact against skin. "SHUT UP YOU FILTHY SLAVE." He/she cleared his/her thought and continued to speak. "I have come to level your city and that's the end of it" Jasper said cackling into the speaker.

The robotic arm started to move and everybody stood in fight mode with their weapons drawn. The arm rose and smashed the face of the mural that adorned the cliff of the city. As debris fell I bubbled Pearl, Amethyst and myself. Pieces started to fall and one head for Garnet. She looked up and froze and we all watched unable to move from the bubble protecting us from our own debris. A sudden roar was heard and suddenly a pink flash stood in her place just before it was crushed. As the last of the debris fell I released us from the bubble and we went to Garnet who was now sitting upon the beach.

"Why didn't you move?" Pearl hissed.

Garnet just stared into her hands. "I… I saw…" Her glasses did that glint they do every once in a while in the reflection of her shades I saw her gems and also in my vision I saw a tear make its way down her cheek. Suddenly a bright glow happened and two figures went flying in two different directions.

As they both sat up Pearl said, "You… Garnet…." With that Pearl gulped and closed her mouth.

On the left sat Ruby. Her face pain and her eyes dead, nothing no emotion and no hope. On the right side sat Sapphire. Tears streaming from her eye as silent sobs escaped her lips. She looked to me and managed to choke out some words. "We so sorry Steven."

My eyes flashed with emotion and I turned around. What I saw crushed me. Sticking out from underneath the rock that almost killed Garnet was four pink legs and a fuzzy pink tail. I fell to my knees and let out sobs as my shield dropped from my hand and dispersed into the air, once again taking shelter in my gem. One hit was all it took for Jasper to break us. I felt something behind me and looked up to see Lapis with a hand on my shoulder starring at what was left of my beloved friend. A guardian angel my mum left me. My mum I would never be able to see her again. More and more tears seemed to fall from my face. I was then embraced in a hug I looked up to see Lapis sitting there and holding me. I turned to her and let her hug me as I cried into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Steven I couldn't get past the debris. If I hadn't…" She trailed off. "If I had just…" she trailed off again but this time I felt drops of fluid land upon my head. She too was crying.

As the battlefield lay quiet for a moment. It's like time stopped like it knew we needed to just remember Lion but it was cut off by the cocky voice of Jasper. "Well, well, well look who came. Better late than never. Did you have something more important to attend to or where you just too scared to face me?" You could feel his/her grin through the speaker.

Lapis's grip tightened for a second before her arms fell from the hug. She stood up and her head hung low which cast a shadow over her eyes. "I'm not afraid of you." She shouted to the robot.

"Well we will see how afraid you are when I crush you." Jasper hissed sending the robot arms down into the rest of the cliff compressing it to dust. I bubbled us all before any more rubble made impact with the team. As the last of the debris settled I released the bubble, dust and sand still kicked up from the impact. The shadow that should have been cast through the dust from the cliff was not present. That told me there was no more home. No more fun. No more gems to save. No more things left behind. No more.

I stood up and stumbled to the leg of the robot. I called upon my shield and flung it at the robots leg hoping to slice the limb in two but instead a door opened. I looked back and in the distance caught the eyes of Lapis. Her hand reached out for me begging me not to go but I looked away and proceeded into the limb of the robot. To end this battle once and for all.

As I got to the top the door opened reviling Jasper smashing the console trying to get something to work. I could hear a hitched breath and looked towards the noise to see Connie. Old and frail her eyes barely open. As I was just about to walk to her I was stopped by Jasper.

"Well look who's got the guts to face me. I have to admit I am surprised." He said with a smirk. "I didn't think you kind was smart enough to find the door." He said with that smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"That's the thing Jasper." I said pausing to summon my shield. "I am smart and I have guts." I said turning towards Jasper who was at this moment summoning his/her helmet. "That's how I know I'm going to beat you!" I said with determination.

Jasper shifted his/her position to one that was awaiting the imminent fight. I held my shield in front of my body, preparing myself for his/her oncoming attack. With that the room was silent with the exception of Connie's ragged breathing. As if some imaginary announcer had sounded the bell Jasper leaped forward, his/her head aiming for mine. I ducked and held my shield above me for protection from the rapid fire of punches he/she started to lay upon me. With all of my strength I managed to push him/her away from me using my shield as a force to hold him/her still as I did so. He/she skidded back, digging his/her hands into the floor to use as a break.

A grunt escaped Jaspers lips as he/she lifted himself/herself back up. I could see his/her hands. His/her fingers were black and charred and oozed blood from the pieces of metal that made contact with Jaspers hands some still lodged in his/her fingers. Jasper could no longer fight with his/her hands not that it would stop him/her. I felt a pang of sadness and regret wash over me as I just realised that I had done that to him/her.

"I-I'm so s-sorry. I can fix that." I said raising my hand to my tongue but a loud voice ripped through the air.

"NO! I will never except help from you. EVER." Jasper stated before charging for me. I managed to shield myself just in time before Jasper started laying punches and head butts onto me again. Sending me further into the floor until the metal split up the middle of the floor and Jasper and I fell through. He/she arranged himself/herself so his/her head would crush me into the ocean and into the ocean floor on impact. With a roar from Jasper I bubbled myself at the last second, managing to bubble some water as well. As Jasper impacted, head first, with the bubble he/she bounced off towards the shore to impact with the chunks of rock and sand… and somewhere among that, the dead body of my best friend. A tear rolled down my face just thinking about him. I looked up towards the robot to hear the creaking and grinding of metal as it started to fall into the ocean, towards me. I gulped and was sent under the water. The small amount of water in my bubble moving around and splashing me every now and then as I was hurdled towards the bottom of the ocean.

As my bubble made contact with the ocean floor the robot made contact with my bubble. I was between a rock and a hard place unsure how long my bubble could hold out for. I sat there for a few minutes taking in all the events that had transpired in the last hour. The loss of my home and any remanets of my mother left behind in the temple for me. My best friend crushed for trying to save Garnet who, now, was no longer. Split from the pressure, broken something that Garnet or Ruby and Sapphire never were. Pearl, who when I last saw her was standing there still the only thing moving where the tears leaving her eyes. Amethyst who once again when I last saw sat cross legged on the mixture of rubble and sand with her head hung low and her long tangled mess of hair covering her face. Lapis who I knew was sorry for everything. I knew she blamed herself for everything that happened but I knew it wasn't her fault. Connie who now looked in her late 80's with her skin sagged like the bumps in a blanket and her eyes almost closed, almost at her last breath, almost dead. Cracks started to form in the bubble and water started to slowly seep in. Not that it mattered we had lost, we had all lost. There was no second chance no second life. We weren't playing a video game. This was real and we had lost. As water consumed most of the bubble all that was uncovered by water was my head. It was the end and I knew it. I closed my eyes and waited for the end…. That didn't come. I opened my eyes in shock. The water glowed a bright, pale blue. My bubble was dislodged from the seafloor and the robot. The machine fell down to the bottom of the ocean with a bang as my bubble rose.

My bubble breached the surface of the water. I was a long way from land but my bubble was brought forward almost instantaneously. I stopped in front of Lapis she dropped me and I released my bubble. On the ground not far from me was Connie's body, collapsed. Her breathing was very faint as I saw the small almost invisible rise and fall of her chest. I looked behind me and see Pearl had finally started to get the gems to move out of the way of the destruction. I then decided to stand up only to be met with my mother's gem from the temple mural being throw towards me. Lapis jumped in front of me and was hit. She collapsed to the ground as the stone split into smaller parts some of the little chunks hitting me.

From the direction of where the stone was thrown from stood Jasper. His/her breathing was deep and his/her body crippled from the impact of stone. Among that stone I could still see the familiar pink of my best friend. Jasper looked to his feet to see where he lay and laughed. He moved the stone and picked Lion up by his mane. His body was mangled and covered in crimson apart from his legs and tail which still looked fine. Jasper grabbed the throat of my dead protector and started to crush what was left of Lions neck. Then a snap echoed throughout the beach. Jasper dropped Lion to the ground and smiled a wild psychotic grin. I look to my side to see Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby and Sapphire all horrified and unable to move. That's when I knew this was my fight. I am the only one who can stop him.

I took a step forward letting the images of what just happened play through my head again. "You shouldn't have done that." I said changing my stance. One again Jasper adorned his/her glimmering, orange helmet. He charged for me. I moved with Jasper missing my head but clipping my shoulder. A sicking pop was heard upon contact as Jaspers hit dislocated my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I could see his sickening grin. I stumbled away from him and tripped landing on my arm.

"Ahhhhhh." I screamed out as my arm made contact with the hard ground. I looked up to see Jasper sauntering over. I scrambled up and called my shield which appeared on my good arm. Jasper stopped and looked at me.

"That's not going to help." He/she said before continuing forward. He began to charge towards me. I held up my shield towards him hoping it would lessen the damage. A blinding white beam engulfed the shore for seconds before evaporating. As the light faded from my eyes I saw Jasper on the ground on all fours. Grunts of pain could be heard from him/her.

"Was that..." I mumbled looking down to my shield. Did it do that? I thought unsure of the events that unfolded. I looked to see Lapis slowly sitting up and Connie's arm slowly moving. I looked down to Jasper. "It's over Jasper." I said stepping towards him.

"No... NO IT CAN'T BE." He/she said putting a hand to his/her forehead. "It won't be." Jasper said getting up to lunge forward. Pearl and Amethyst who had slowly been making there way over followed by Ruby and Sapphire lunged for Jaspers arms holding him back.

"Change Connie back now." I said stepping forward once again as Lapis landed behind me with Connie in her arms.

"No. I won't be told what to do by any of you." Jasper barked. I leaned forwards and grabbed his/her 'nose' and started to hit it, a small crack appearing on the gem.

"You think that will stop me. You're too weak. You care too much." He/she said with a low unnerving growl. I punched his/her 'nose' again. The crack grew nearly covering the whole distance of Jaspers gem.

"L-look h-how about this." He/she said the fear prominent in his/her voice. Something I sure no one had ever heard from him/her. "I'll reverse the energy transfusion and you heal me. Deal?" I nodded in satisfaction.

Lapis came forward and laid Connie before him/her. Still holding his/her arms Amethyst and Pearl walked forward allowing him/her enough reach to get a hold of Connie and reverse the energy transfusion. Connie started to fill out and turn back to normal. Her sagging skin now retracting, her colour coming back. Once the energy transfusion was complete the gems grabbed his/her arms tightly again. I then stepped forward and applied my healing spit to Jaspers gem.

I turned around to see Connie wobble up onto her legs. She was still shaking as she stood so I went to help her and so did Lapis. We grabbed her and helped her steady herself. When she was still she looked up and we were all suddenly flashing goofy grins. My mind had to set it right though. My choice had to be made. I stood back and both girls looked towards me with worried faces.

"Steven what's wrong?' Connie said. Her voice still trying to settle back to normal.

My head was low so I didn't have to meet there eyes as I said my piece. "You both like me. I had to think. You both fought for me. I can have you both doing that. I…" Tears slowly came to my eyes. "I have to choose." I stopped chocking down a sob. I didn't want to choose. I just wanted life to be easy. No hard choices. A life where everything was done for me. But no one could chose this for me I had to. Just like I had to fight the battle. With a deep breath I spoke. "I choose-" A sudden pain rushed through my body. I looked down to see the familiar white spear tip penetrating my gem, creating a huge crack before my eyes went black.


	21. Battle of the City Protector of the Hero

Lapis P.O.V.

~A few minutes before Jasper's arrival~

As I stood upon the second cliff of Beach city, that Steven had told me about when he bloomed his mother's magical moss flowers, I stared out to sea thinking many things. I had nowhere to go. The ocean no longer was free for me. It was filled with memories I wished to never relive. One thing that keep crossing my mind was Steven. I had harmed him in ways I didn't know I could and I hated myself for it. I hated myself for wanting to save Steven by trapping Jasper in the bottom of the ocean. I hated Jasper for somehow inflicting these powers on me. I hated everything.

I sat down and curled up in a ball and cried. I can't believe I hurt Steven.

After a few minutes of crying and regretting my choices the ground started to shake. As I tried to stand a laugh cut through the air. Followed by a voice I never wanted to hear again. . "Crystal Gems you are about to be put to an end. So is your town and every little puny human you care for." Jasper. Every noise was blocked as I relived the tragic memories of my past.

I tuned back into Jasper's yelling. I spread my wings, knowing I had to help. I flew off the cliff and headed towards the beach but then Jasper said, "I have come to level your city and that's the end of it." I had reached the lighthouse as the robots arm came smashing down onto the stone figure upon the cliff face. Rocks painted the sky and there was no way for me to make it to Steven. I then saw a rock heading for Garnet but I couldn't get past the rocks. I was useless.

Once the dust settled I flew down to fine Steven crying over Lion who was crushed by the rock that was heading for Garnet who, was now Ruby and Sapphire. I landed and placed my hand upon his shoulder with my eyes still on the dead pink creature. After a minuet I turned to see tears streaming down Stevens cheeks. I embraced him in a hug. "I'm sorry Steven I couldn't get past the debris. If I hadn't…" I trailed off thinking upon the events of earlier. "If I had just…" I said as emotions started to show. I started to let out silent tears. The battlefield went quite but only for a moment as it was interrupted by Jasper.

"Well, well, well look who came. Better late than never. Did you have something more important to attend to or where you just too scared to face me?" He/she said projecting fear into me. My arms tightened around Steven for a moment but I knew I couldn't let him know I was afraid. He had been threw too much already. I released him and stood up. My head hung low as I hid the fear I had now come to feel from Jasper.

"I'm not afraid of you." I shouted to the smirking figure hidden in the machine.

"Well we will see how afraid you are when I crush you." Jasper hissed sending the robot arms down into the rest of the cliff compressing it to dust. I closed my eyes awaiting an impact that didn't come. When I opened my eyes I looked around to see a pink bubble dissolving away. I looked towards Steven who was calling upon his shield as he went to the leg of the robot. He hit it with the shield and a door opened. I saw him look towards me. I held up my hand in hope he'd stay but he turned and ran into the leg then the door closed.

The field was quiet until two figures came smashing out of the robot and into the sea. One rebounded and came hurling towards the pile of rubble on the beach. As the figure came into view I knew it was Jasper so I let him crash. The clunking and churning of metal caught my attention as I saw the robot crash into the ocean. I knew now was my time. To save Connie and Steven. I Held my hands out in front of me. Concentrating on the ocean. The ocean started to speak to me, tell me where they were. I encased Connie in a bubble of water and lifted her out of the gaping hole Jasper and I assume Steven left. I placed her upon the shore and the water dispersed. I started to get Steven. As I lifted him from in between the ocean floor and the robot I started to feel my energy drain. I still wasn't strong enough from imprisoning Jasper. With the last of my energy I shot him forward and laced him upon the shore. By this point I was barely standing. I looked behind me to see a rock heading for Steven. The only one who could win this. I jumped in front of him, taking the hit and I colapsed into darkness.

Moments late I awoke to see Jasper on the ground defeated. Steven mumbled something before stepping forward. "It's over Jasper." He said and everyone knew it. The gems started to come over. I walked to Connie still listening to their conversation.

"No... NO IT CAN'T BE." Yelled Jasper. I picked up Connie as jasper mumbled something. I turned around to see Jasper lunge for Steven but Pearl and Amethyst reached for his arms in time to hold him back.

I flew towards Steven as he said "Change Connie back now." I landed behind him and watched.

"No. I won't be told what to do by any of you." Jasper barked. Steven leaned forwards and grabbed Jasper gem and started to hit it and a small crack appeared.

"You think that will stop me. You're too weak. You care too much." Jasper said with a low unnerving growl. Steven punched his/her gem again. The crack grew nearly covering the whole distance of Jasper's gem.

"L-look h-how about this." He/she said the fear prominent in his/her voice. Something I sure no one had ever heard from him/her. "I'll reverse the energy transfusion and you heal me. Deal?" Steven nodded and I walked forward placing Connie in front of Jasper.

I stepped back as Connie was reversed. As Steven stepped forward to heal Jasper's gem Connie tried to get up I went to help. Steven went to as well. Once she was standing we all started flashing goofy grins. After a few seconds Steven took a step back.

"Steven what's wrong?' Connie said. Her voice still trying to settle back to normal.

Steven had his head low before he spoke. "You both like me. I had to think. You both fought for me. I can have you both doing that. I…" Tears slowly came to his eyes. "I have to choose." He stopped and took a deep breath before speaking. "I choose-" He was cut off by a white shimmering spear sticking out of his gem.


	22. Battle of the City, A Damsel in Distress

Connie P.O.V.

~A few minutes before arriving~

As we got closer to the shore my heart came closer to breaking. What if everyone was busy looking for me? Would they be in Beach City? Would anyone be there to protect the citizens? And the one question that hurt even to think about was what if they weren't even looking for me? This thought caused the tears to leave my eyes.

Jasper looked towards me. "You puny humans always cry over nothing. You have no reason to cry once I kill everyone on this planet." Jasper started to cackle into a microphone as the robot started to rise from the water. "Crystal Gems you are about to be put to an end. So is your town and every little puny human you care for." My heart shattered. They weren't even looking for me. I stopped crying and tried to let nature end me.

As I was letting death come Jasper was pushing some buttons and out from the wall extended a small camera on a small robotic arm. It was pointed at me. There was a moment of silence before Jasper spoke again. "Recognize her Steven. You should after all you know her."

"Let her go Jasper" The familiar voice of Garnet spoke out.

"It's too late for that now. I have already used energy transfusion. She'll be dead soon." I gasped. So I was already dead anyway. Jasper turned around and slapped me hard across the face. "SHUT UP YOU FILTHY SLAVE." He/she yelled in my face. My face stung. I felt as if he had ripped of my skin and I was now just a barely breathing skeleton. Before continuing with his/her speech he/she cleared his/her thought. "I have come to level your city and that's the end of it." Jasper said cackling into the microphone.

The creaking of the robot told me something was moving. Then the crushing of something sounded. My breathing became raspy as Jaspers evil grin spread across his/her face. He/she turned around and kneeled down to my height. Grabbing a piece of my hair in his/her hand to play with he/she spoke.

"You precious little hero will be nothing once his emotions start breaking him down. Then you'll be all mine as I see fit." An evil glint in his/her eyes made my breath catch in my thought. "That is until you die." He/she sang, releasing my hair to head towards the microphone again. Tears streamed down my face as I begged for death.

"Well, well, well look who came. Better late than never. Did you have something more important to attend to or where you just too scared to face me?" He said grinning. Everything was quiet for a second before someone shouted "I'm not afraid of you."

Jaspers eye twitched before he spoke again. "Well we will see how afraid you are when I crush you." Jasper hissed covering the malicious intent he/she had. The creaking and whirring of the robot sounded again along with another crash.

Jasper once again grinned like the Cheshire cat before speaking. "Your teams no more." He/she cackled but was interrupted by some beeping on the robot. He/she turned to sort it out. He/she started to hit the console for some reason.

The elevator door opened and out stepped the familiar half gem figure. My breathing hitched once again as I realised, it's his fault, it's all Stevens fault I'm here like this. He turned and saw me. As he took a step forward Jasper stopped him. I felt relief flood my system. The last thing I wanted to do was talk to him.

"Well look who's got the guts to face me. I have to admit I am surprised." Jasper said with a smirk. "I didn't think you kind was smart enough to find the door." Jasper said with an amused tone and his/her famous Cheshire grin.

"That's the thing Jasper." Steven said, summon his shield. His voice stirring up painful memories of a time before this. "I am smart and I have guts." He said turning towards Jasper who was at this moment summoning his/her helmet. "That's how I know I'm going to beat you!" He shouted.

Jasper took stance and so did Steven. The air for the moment was still. The room silent, but not before the imaginary start bell of the imminent fight sounded. Jasper leaped forward, his/her head aiming for Steven's. He ducked and held his shield above him for protection from the rapid fire of punches Jasper started to lay upon Steven. In a moment Steven had managed to push Jasper back, sending him skidding across the floor. Jasper dug his hands into the floor of the bot to stop skidding any further.

A grunt escaped Jaspers lips as he/she lifted himself/herself back up. His/her fingers were black and charred and oozed blood from the pieces of metal that made contact with Jaspers hands some still lodged in his/her fingers. Jasper could no longer fight with his/her hands not that it would stop him/her. I felt sad that that pain had been inflicted on Jasper and not Steven.

"I-I'm so s-sorry. I can fix that." Steven said the guilt obviously getting to him. He raised his hand to his tongue but a loud voice ripped through the air.

"NO! I will never except help from you. EVER." Jasper stated before charging for Steven. He managed to shield himself just in time before Jasper started laying punches and head butts onto him again, sending him further into the floor. Metal started to creak as the floor started to split. Then Jasper and Steven fell in.

The robot started to tip and I started to slide across the floor. Water started to fill the robot. I began to float, too weak to find a way out. As the water started to fill the last of the room, water started to fill my lungs. Instead of fighting my end, I breathed in the water. Then everything went black.

A warmth engulfed me and voices started to sound. I tried to move but the pain was unbearable. My eyes wouldn't open so I left them closed.

"It's over Jasper." A voice said.

"No... NO IT CAN'T BE." Another voice sounded followed by mumbles of words. I felt arms engulf my figure and lift me from the surface I lay upon.

"Change Connie back now." A voice once again sounded.

"No. I won't be told what to do by any of you." A voice barked. After a small silence the voice once again sounded. "You think that will stop me. You're too weak. You care too much." The voice said with a low unnerving growl. "L-look h-how about this." The voice said changing to fear immediately. "I'll reverse the energy transfusion and you heal me. Deal?"

I was placed on another surface and moments later someone placed there hand on my head. I started to feel normal. My energy started to return and I started to feel young again. Everything ran through my head in an instant. All the events that had just occurred and I felt bad. That wasn't me. I would never think those things I thought. As I tried to wobble up onto my legs some people tried to steady me. Once I believed I was steady I looked up. It was Lapis and Steven. I flashed a goofy grin and so did they.

Steven took a step back and this worried me. "Steven what's wrong?" I said, my voice still trying to settle. He lowered his head and spoke. "You both like me. I had to think. You both fought for me. I can have you both doing that. I…" Tears slowly came to his eyes. "I have to choose." He stopped and took a deep breath before speaking. "I choose-" He was cut off by a white shimmering spear sticking out of his gem.


End file.
